Ruby Lin
Perfil thumb|250px|Ruby Lin *'Nombre:' 林心如 / Lin Xin Ru *'Nombre en inglés:' Ruby Lin *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante, Directora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taipei, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 167 cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón *'Familia:' Dos hermanos menores, esposo/actor Wallace Huo e hija Biografía Lin nació y se crió en Taipei, Taiwán, siendo la mayor de tres hijos, tiene un hermano un año menor y otra, seis años más joven. Su padre era un hombre de negocios, y su madre ama de casa. Su nombre Ruby proviene del amor de su madre por las joyas. Después del divorcio de sus padres, cuando tenía siete años de edad, vivía con su madre, quien la llevaba a visitar a sus familiares en Japón cada año. Inicialmente, tenía previsto ir al Reino Unido para estudiar después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria, Nunca tuvo en cuenta la perspectiva de una carrera de actuación. Sin embargo, ella comenzó su carrera como actriz a los diecisiete años como modelo a tiempo parcial. Su primer anuncio de televisión fue para Jasmine Tea. A sus padres no les gustaba la idea de que su hija estuviera involucrada en la industria del entretenimiento, pero ella decidió dedicarse a la actuación. Después de aparecer en muchos anuncios, sus padres finalmente acordaron permitirle firmar un contrato con una compañía de entretenimiento. Después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria, se unió a Jessie and Jones Entertainment Ltd en su 20 cumpleaños. A través de los años, también ayudo a sus padres a conciliarse. Cuando Lin obtuvo su primera experiencia frente a la cámara en 1995, para un papel menor, ella comenzó a desarrollar una pasión por la actuación. Después de filmar su primer anuncio de televisión, llamó la atención de directores televisión y cine, y muchas empresas comenzaron en busca de roles para ella. Después de grabar algunos comerciales, recibió su primer papel en una película. Ese mismo año, también fue elegida en papeles secundarios en dramas. De 1995 a 1997, tuvo participación en varios dramas taiwaneses, y comenzó a atraer la atención. En 1996, Lin fue a China para su primera película; ella considero ese un período de una valiosa experiencia y el tiempo que ella comenzó a aprender acerca de la actuación. Lin está muy involucrada con las actividades de caridad para diversas causas. Desde 2005 Lin ha sido portavoz de la empresa de moda Xuezhu, y estableció un fondo para ayudar a las personas pobres que viven en pequeñas ciudades en China. Además, participó en el concierto de Jackie Chan and Friends en 2005 y, según informes ha adoptado un niño vietnamita a través de Visión Mundial Taiwan. Por su trabajo, recibió la destacada contribución al Premio de la Caridad en los China Fashion Awards (CFA) en 2007. En enero de 2008, fundó una escuela para niños de zonas rurales, presentando un cheque de ¥ 200.000 ( $ 27.627) a la Roja China para construir una escuela primaria. La Sociedad de la Cruz Roja de China le entrego una plaga conmemorativa a cambio, invitándola a ser embajadora filantrópica para su proyecto de construcción de la escuela primaria (que ayuda a los niños chinos en zonas rurales a obtener una educación). En octubre de 2008 Lin se convirtió en embajadora de la Fundación China para la reducción de la pobreza, Yum! Brands Inc. China y el Programa Mundial de Alimentos de las Naciones Unidas (PMA) "Dona un $1, ofrece compasión, proporciona una buena nutrición" una campaña conjunta. Esta campaña ofrece nutrición diaria para los niños durante al menos un año. Como embajadora Lin apareció en un restaurante de KFC en Beijing para interactuar con los clientes, convocar a más personas a participar en la recaudación de fondos y preocuparse por la salud y el desarrollo infantil. Dramas Como Actriz *My Dear Boy (GTV, 2017) *Magical Space Time (Hunan TV, 2016) *Singing All Along (JSTV, 2016) *Monopoly Exposure (Jiangxi TV, 2014) *The Way We Were (PTS, 2014) *Young Sherlock (ZJTV, 2014) *Flowers in Fog (Hunan TV, 2013) *The Patriot Yue Fei (2013) *Ma Zu (2012, estrella invitada) *Drama Go Go Go (Hunan TV, 2012) *Jiu He Ru Hai (九河入海) (2012) *Qing Shi Huang Fei (Hunan TV, 2011) *New My Fair Princess (Hunan TV, 2011) *Schemes of a Beauty (Shanghai TV, 2010) *Three Kingdoms (CCTV, 2010) *Love at Sun Moon Lake (愛在日月潭) (BTV, 2009) *The Legend and the Hero 2 (2008) *Su Dong Po (CCTV, 2008, estrella invitada) *Ancestral Temple (CCTV, 2008) *Dali Princess (CCTV, 2008) *Star Boulevard (CCTV, 2007) *Sound of Colors (CTS, 2006) *Paris Sonata (Guangdong TV, 2006) *The Magic Touch of Fate (2005) *Amor De Tarapaca (CTS, 2004) *Boy & Girl (CCTV, 2003) *Eighteen Springs (FTV/ATV, 2003) *Flying Daggers (CTV, 2003) *Wulong Prince (2002, estrella invitada) *Only You (TTV, 2002) *Taiji Prodigy (ETTV, 2002, estrella invitada) *Romance in the Rain (CCTV, 2001) *The New Adventures of Chor Lau Heung (CTS/TVB, 2001) *The Duke of Mount Deer (CTS, 2000) *Legend of Master Soh (TVB, 1999) *Princess Returning Pearl II (Hunan TV, 1999) *Food Glorious Food (ATV, 1998) *Princess Returning Pearl (Hunan TV, 1998) *The Last Tango in Shanghai (1997) *Taiwan Lin Yi Shi Jian (1997) *Xin Bao Qing Tian (新包青天) (1997) *Luan Shi Qing Yuan (乱世情缘 ) (1996) *Tian Shi Zhong Kui Zhi Long Nu Dou Shui Guai (天师钟馗之龙女斗水怪) (1996) *Fei Chang Ren Wu (非常任務) (1996) *Ta Men San Ge (她們三個) (1996) *New Justice Bao (ATV, 1995) *Yuan Zhai (缘债) (1995) *Taiwan Zhong An Lu (台灣重案錄) (1995) Como Productora *My Dear Boy (GTV, 2017) *Singing All Along (JSTV, 2016) *The Way We Were (PTS, 2014) *Young Sherlock (2014) *Drama Go Go Go (Hunan TV, 2012) *Qing Shi Huang Fei (Hunan TV, 2011) *Wan Mei Zhang Fu (2011) Temas para Dramas *''Qing Shi Huang Fei'' (倾世皇妃), tema de apertura para Qing Shi Huang Fei (2011) *''Fallen Flower'' (落花), tema de apertura para Schemes of a Beauty (2010) *''Waiting'' (等待), tema de clausura para Ancestral Temple (2007) *''Essence'' (滋味), insert song for Stars Boulevarde (2007) *''Angel Don't Cry'' (天使別哭), tema de clausura para Paris Sonata (2006) *''At the Moment'' (這一秒鐘), tema de clausura para Amor De Tarapaca (2004) *''Fated for Half a Lifetime'' (半生缘), tema de apertura para Eighteen Springs (2003) *''Passed Each Other By'' (擦肩而过), tema de clausura para Eighteen Springs (2003) *''You are Wind, I am Sand'' (你是風兒我是沙), tema de introducción para Princess Returning Pearl II (1999) *''In Dreams'' (夢裡), tema de introducción para Princess Returning Pearl II (1999) *''Rain Butterfly'' (雨蝶), tema de clausura para Princess Returning Pearl (1998) Películas *The Devotion Of Suspect X (2017) *The Precipice Game (2016) *Phantom of the Theatre (2016) *The Wonderful Wedding (2015) *Mother, Mother (2014) *The House That Never Dies (2014) *Sweet Alibis (2014) *My Lucky Star (2013) *The House (2013) *Fallen City (2013) *Forgotten (2012, Película para Televisión) *Blood Stained Shoes (2012) *Driverless (2010) *You Deserve To Be Single (2010) *Sophie's Revenge (2009) *Evening Rose (2009) *Dragon's Love (2006) *Kill Two Birds with One Stone (2005) *Love Trilogy (2004) *Life Express (2002) *Mouse Loves Rice (2002) *Comic King (2001) *China Strike Force as Ruby (2000) *Winner Takes All (2000) *A Matter of Time (2000) *The Mirror (1999) *My Wishes (1999) *Bad Girl Trilogy (1999) *School Days (1995) Vídeos Musicales *Christine Fan - Some Time After (2016) *Jolin Tsai - We're All Different, Yet The Same (2014) *Peter Ho - Lian Ren Chang De Ge (2009) Discografía 'Albumes' 'EP' Reconocimientos *'2015 TV Drama Awards Made in China:' Actriz con más poder adquisitivo *'2015 Dragon TV's "Wind from the East" Awards:' Mejor Productor de TV *'2014 China TV Star Awards:' Mejor actriz *'2013 Beijing Youth Film Festival for public welfare:' Actriz favorita *'2012 TV Drama Awards Made in China:' Actriz con más poder de convocatoria *'2012 Vietnam DAN Awards:' Personaje favorito de TV Drama *'2012 Vietnam DAN Awards:' Actriz favorita *'2012 Jeanwest Entertainment Awards:' Actriz más influyente *'2012 Asian Idol Awards:' Mejor Productora *'2011 TV Drama Awards Made in China:' Mejor Productora *'2011 Vietnam DAN Awards:' Actriz taiwanesa favorita *'2011 Youku Awards:' Mejor Productora *'2011 Youku Awards:' Mejor actriz *'2011 Huading Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto *'2010 Seoul International Tourism Awards:' Contribución de Artistas Extranjeros *'2010 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Elección del Público - Actriz popular *'2010 TV Drama Awards Made in China:' Actriz favorita *'2010 Vietnam DAN Awards:' Actriz taiwanesa favorita *'2010 QQ Star Awards:' Actriz de TV mas popular *'2010 QQ Star Awards:' Actriz favorita *'2009 China Charity Star Award:' Actriz favorita de los niños *'2009 China Forbes Magazine Award:' Estrella de Caridad del año *'2009 China International Commercial and Art Awards:' Estrella portavoz las influyente *'2008 M-Zone Music Awards:' Melodía de Oro Canción del Año *'2008 M-Zone Music Awards:' Artista versátil *'2007 China Fashion Awards:' Destacada contribución a la Caridad *'2007 BQ Big Name Annual Award:' Actriz mas popular *'2006 Top Chinese TV Drama Awards:' Actriz favorita *'2006 QQ Star Awards:' Actriz de TV con más estilo *'2004 South-East Music Chart Awards:' Mejor tema musical de Drama *'2001 Watsons Beauty Awards:' Actriz femenina mas hermosa *'1999 RTHK Top 10 Gold Songs Awards:' Mejor nueva propuesta femenina *'1999 Jade Solid Gold Best Ten Music Awards Presentation:' Nueva Cantante más Popular *'1999 Metro Radio Hits Music Awards Presentation:' Nueva Cantante Curiosidades *'Educación:' Ri Xin (escuela primaria), Zhong Dian High School, Embassy CES NY and New York Art School *'Idiomas:' Cantonés, inglés, taiwanés(hokkien) y mandarín *'Religión:' Budista *En marzo de 2011, por la contribución de Lin a obras de caridad, China Charity Billboard Award le otorgó el premio "Estrella de la Caridad del Año". *El 12 de febrero de 2012, Lin fue designada como portavoz y embajadora de la Fundación María sociedad del bienestar. Con el fin de recaudar dinero para los niños, promoviendo la campaña en su microblog oficial en Sina Weibo, donde posee una de las cuentas más populares. Enlaces *Weibo *Baidu baike *Wikipedia China *Instagram *Weibo *Facebook Galería Ruby Lin8.jpg Ruby Lin9.jpg Ruby Lin10.jpg Ruby Lin11.jpg Ruby Lin 03.jpg Ruby_Lin_001.jpg Ruby Lin 05.jpg Ruby Lin 01.jpg Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWDirector